


Moment of Peace

by TereziMakara



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: All In The Family Exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: One prince sleeps, while the other watches over.





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Created for the All in the Family Exchange!

_Float on to the painted sky_  
_Where dreams will be unified_  
_As I'm swept inside_  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took me a while! CLAMP and their wonderful intricately detailed character fashion and all. I totally forgot their crowns though, sorry! I had the lines all inked when I remembered, ah. They're totally princes though, haha! I had fun with this, and do enjoy how it came out; hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _Where Butterflies Never Die_ by Broken Iris.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/161696438661/one-prince-sleeps-while-the-other-watches)!


End file.
